


Destress

by viridforest



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Multi, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridforest/pseuds/viridforest
Summary: -Dedicated to my friend kat who has a concussion because we talked about fanfiction and it got ROWDY. Get better bb-Your lovers, Fareeha and Angela, always overwork themselves so you decide to surprise them during their time off~





	Destress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kshadow/gifts).



Fareeha and Angela both had the habit of overworking themselves. Of pushing themselves to the limits to help others. Often this resulted in the two of them overworking themselves or neglecting themselves. The stress they always put themselves under always worried you. You always tried to help with this in anyway you could.

Whether it was always keeping the house clean, cooking when you could for them or… this. Laying across the bed, facing the door and wearing a red, lacy pair of lingerie you picked up when both of them were away on missions last month. You’d been waiting to show it to them and that day was finally today. Everyone’s schedule was clear and nothing was going to disrupt it.

You were a bit nervous to say the least. You weren’t the one to be bold and initiate things, that was usually Fareeha, her tall frame and strong muscles easily corning you against any wall, and Angela was the one known for putting on a show like this, she did dress and look like an actual _angel_ after all.

Taking a deep breath to calm yourself, you stilled your hand from messing with the lacy fringe on your underwear. It wasn’t like you hadn’t had sex with them before, you had no reason to be nervous about this. Plus, they would absolutely love this.

As if on cue, the bedroom door opened after your last thought. Speak of the devil- er angel and they will appear right? Both figures paused in the door, Angela, her mouth parting slightly at the sight of you all laid out and Fareeha behind her, carrying Angela’s bag for her. Immediately you could see a wolfish grin stretch across Fareeha’s mouth.

With a gentle hand on Angela’s shoulder, she pushed the doctor farther into the room. Quickly regaining her composure, Angela laid her coat across a chair before letting her hair down. Fareeha wasted no time in dropping Angela’s bag and climbing onto the bed to hover next to you.

Leaning down to brush a few strands of hair from your face Fareeha asked, “Is all this for us little bird?”

Blushing, you attempted to look away but she held your jaw firmly. Forced to look up into her eyes you quickly replied, “Y-yes. Both of you work so hard all the time, I wanted to help alleviate some stress. I thought we might enjoy this…”

“We certainly do ӓlskling,” Angela finally piped up. “We would love to indulge in such a… sweet gesture. Wouldn’t we Fareeha?”

Instead of replying, said woman instead went to straddle you before claiming your mouth in a fierce kiss. Angela didn’t join in immediately, instead choosing to discard herself of her clothes first. When Fareeha released you from the kiss you barely had time to catch your breath before Angela came and claimed your mouth instead. Fareeha, always the dominate one, quickly ran kisses down your body, ridding you of your lingerie as she went down your body. Kissing along your thighs, avoiding where you needed her most.

“Stop teasing her Fareeha. She gave us such a wonderful gift, we should reward her for it.” Angela gently scolded.

Nodding in agreement you eagerly locked eyes with Fareeha. She gave you a quick wink before setting to work and licking a stripe from your opening to your clit. A shudder ran through you as she continued to lick and suck while Angela leaned down to give you another kiss, tongue delving between your parted lips.

Breaking away, Angela moved until she was kneeling over your face, her wet folds hovering just above your waiting mouth. Wasting no time to tease as Fareeha had, you set to work bringing her to orgasm. Delving your tongue inside her and between her folds and alternating with sucking on her clit gently, Angela was soon shaking above you.

She barely had time to stutter out a warning before she threaded a hand through your hair, cumming hard before pulling away from mouth, sensitive from her orgasm now. You were also close yourself. Fareeha’s talented tongue and fingers playing you like an instrument. Pumping her fingers inside of you quickly had you on the brink. Angela drew her hand down your body to rub your clit in tight circles, helping Fareeha in her task. A thrust against a spot inside you had you seeing stars, choking out your two lovers names as your orgasm rushed over you. Fareeha cleaned you with long swipes of her tongue before you pushed her away, sinking boneless into the sheets.

“You look beautiful like that.” Fareeha whispered as she made her way back up to your mouth. After one last kiss she sat back to admire her handywork some more.

Sitting back up you flashed a quick smile over at Angela before pushing your chest up against Fareeha’s, your hand moving to rest against her thigh.

Tracing a mindless pattern on her leg you said, “Can’t forget about you now can we?”

At your words, Angela moved up behind her, mouth already working against Fareeha’s neck. Pushing Fareeha’s legs apart and pushing your fingers through her folds you swirled a finger around her opening, teasing her for a moment. After hearing her whine you finally pushed a single finger inside, working it around to find that spot inside of her. Drawing a loud moan from Fareeha upon finding it you gently shoved two more fingers inside her, pumping them in and out at a faster pace.

You silenced her panting and moans by claiming her mouth, her cries being drowned by your exploring tongue. Angela reached between both of you to massage Fareeha’s breast, occasionally getting a gaso from you as alternated between squeezing Fareeha’s flesh and tweaking your nipples. Fareeha’s cries soon began to increase in volume as she drew closer to her orgasm. Arching against you, she came with a long moan and cries that resembled your names. Panting hard, you let her recover while you cleaned her wetness from your hands, eyes locked with her as you did so.

If you had looked amazing then Fareeha had to look like a goddess with her skin shining from a thin layer of sweet, her breast heaving with each breath and hickies from Angela running down her neck.

Getting up onto shaky legs you made your way towards the master bath. Turning you smirked at your two lovers, “Care to join me for a shower?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this and feel free to leave kudos or comments if you did!


End file.
